


Tricks of Deception

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Princess!Dia, Underage Sex, witch!yoshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Dia Kurosawa is a princess from the Diamond kingdom. A young witch has cast a love spell on her. No one in the kingdom has any idea. The witch uses her new found power to make herself more and more privileged in the society.Yoshiko Tsushima is a novice witch who was tasked by her mentor to stop the witch from getting out of control and to save the princess from a horrid fate that was coming her way.But, Yoshiko is only a starter witch. She hasn't had much time to learn. Can she really save Dia and defeat the evil witch? Or will she be killed in her attempt?Yoshiko is called Yohane in this book.





	1. Tricks of Deception

"Yohane, master wishes to have a word with you," A young girl popped her head into a tent.

"Alright. I'll be out in a second." A dark blue haired girl replied, not even glancing back at the girl.

The girl retreated from the tent. Yohane got up from the desk she had been sitting at and made her way out into the camp.

She was a witch learning how to control her powers. This was a training camp in the middle of the forest where novices from all over could come to learn.

Yohane walked over to the biggest tent in the circle and entered, politely announcing herself as she did.

"Welcome, Yohane. I'm sorry for summoning you with no explanation. But this is something only us two are allowed to know." An older woman greeted her.

"It's fine." Yohane replied, bowing down in respect.

"Now, come sit so we can talk." The woman beckoned her over.

Yohane obeyed and sat in front of her.

"So, I assume you've heard of the situation of the Diamond Kingdom, correct?" The mentor asked Yohane.

Yohane nodded, "I have."

"Well, we have been informed that Princess Dia is not in love with that witch. She is under a spell." The woman explained.

"And what good does this information do for me?" Yohane asked curiously.

"Yohane, dear, we want you to go fix that. You failed your exam so we technically need to kick you out. If you succeed at this, I think we can overlook it." The woman told her.

"You want me to break the spell?" Yohane asked, not believing what she was hearing.

The woman nodded, "Yes. I see potential in you. You just need to unlock it."

"Ma'am, are you sure? I'm not the best at magic..." Yohane asked.

"Yohane, you have been chosen. Go now and save the kingdom. Break the spell and make sure that witch dies." The woman told her, motioning her out.

Yohane stood and bowed, before leaving the tent. She was panicking. How on Earth could a novice witch like her win against an experienced one?

A witch that could keep a love spell that strong for so long was a force to be reckoned with. And yet they sent her.

Yohane went to her tent and packed her belongings. She knew it would be a long trip.

"Probably sending me to my death knowingly..." She muttered as she finished up.

Yohane exited her tent and went to grab some rations for her trip. While the kingdom was only a few miles away, she would probably be camping out for a long time.

After getting food and water, she looked around one last time before she left the circle. She hiked through the woods, trying her hardest to avoid making noise.

As she walked, Yohane thought of how she could do her task. She knew she had to try. There was no one else who would do it. No one was as stupid as she was.

"I hate them... making me go die... no way can I do this..." Yohane mumbled quietly to herself.

As the sun was setting, she reached the outskirts of the town. Now she just had to make a hidden camp and observe. Tomorrow night she would really start her investigation.

Yohane climbed a tree and watched the town. She knew the witch would soon stroll around, flaunting her power. Yohane cast a spell to make her invisible and prayed it would hold.

The witch appeared only moments later. Yohane examined her closely, looking for any signs of weakness on her. She didn't see much.

"Tomorrow night will be a party! You had all better come! It starts at midnight!" The witch announced.

Yohane cursed mentally. Now she needed to work fast. She had to try and stop her before midnight tomorrow. She could not let the party happen.

The witch soon left. Yohane released her spell and collapsed against the tree. She had used a lot of energy up just doing that. She was really weak compared to that witch.

"I can do this. I have to do this." Yohane mumbled as she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

...

The next morning, Yohane woke to chatter. She glanced around and saw townsfolk were out and about everywhere. She tried to see why, but her view was obscured.

Yohane carefully climbed down the tree and threw up her hood. She walked over to the crowd to see what was happening.

She couldn't ask anyone because her accent would give away that she wasn't from here. She would be called out and get caught easily. No one could immigrate to this kingdom ever since the witch took over.

"Princess, are you sure you'll be okay? There are a lot of people around." Yohane faintly heard the conversation.

 _So, Dia is out here_ , Yohane thought.

"I will be fine. Leave me alone." Dia ordered.

The guards surrounding her left as she commanded. Yohane watched as the young princess wandered around the town talking to people.

Yohane stood back by the woods, lest she need to escape quickly. She watched the princess with interest. This was the first time she had seen her up close.

Yohane had to admit the princess was quite cute. No wonder the witch had chosen her.

"It's quite hot today, aren't you sweating?" Yohane was broken out of her thoughts by the familiar voice she had heard only minutes ago.

In front of her stood the princess, who was a bit taller than her. Yohane blushed at the close proximity of her.

"I'm fine." Yohane stated, hoping her accent wasn't too bad, "I must go now."

Yohane walked into the woods. She couldn't just openly talk with her. The witch would notice right away if she came around.

"H-hey! Wait!" Dia called after her as she followed.

Yohane started running, but was overtaken and haulted. She had no idea the princess was athletic like that.

"You're accent... you're from the Shadow Kingdom, right?" Dia asked.

Yohane stared at her with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't mean any harm. I was just curious... it's quite a long journey." Dia tried to coax her to talk.

"Why do you care where I'm from? Going to arrest me for trespassing?" Yohane challenged.

"No. I don't agree with the rule. But, after some issues, it's for the best." Dia replied.

 _This_ _is my chance_ , Yohane thought.

She reached out and grabbed Dia by her chin. Dia froze. Yohane took a deep breath and started chanting a spell. She was casting a spell to remove any magic around Dia.

Dia was frozen in place. Partially from the spell, partially from fear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A voice called out.

Yohane lost her concentration and the spell broke. She looked around frantically, trying to find where the voice had come from.

"W-what did you do?" Dia was shaking and slowly backing away.

 _Was that voice in my head?,_ Yohane wondered.

"T-that witch... she cast a spell on you. I was trying to remove it." Yohane admitted, hoping that the princess would listen.

"W-who? You mean Pila? She would never do that!" Dia stammered as she backed away more.

"You're blinded by the spell!" Yohane explained.

"Stop filling my girlfriend's head with such nonsense!" The witch, apparently named Pila, appeared.

Yohane stepped back as she approached.

"Pila, leave the girl alone. She meant no harm." Dia stated.

"But, dear, she is lying to you. Shouldn't she be punished?" Pila asked sweetly.

Yohane silently cast a small burst of magic at Dia, hoping to break the spell a bit more. Dia paused, before she grabbed her head and stumbled around.

"What have you done to her!" Pila launched herself at Yohane.

Yohane barely dodged in time, "Letting her think for herself."

The two of them fought. Pila had the magic advantage, but Yohane was more nimble.

Dia was recovering from the magic burst. She watched them fight as her mind tried to figure itself out again.

"Why are you bothering? What will you gain?" Pila laughed as she shoved Yohane into a tree.

"I won't let you take control of this kingdom! You won't get away with this!" Yohane spat.

"Stop fighting!" Dia jumped in between them.

"Dear, move over." Pila asked.

Dia shook her head, "Explain what the hell this is about!"

"She put a love spell on you... she's been using you to control the kingdom..." Yohane panted as she pushed herself up from the tree.

"She is lying. She is trying to deceive you. For what reason I don't know." Pila said.

"Well, I remember that spell now. I can't believe you! Get out now! Never come back or I'll kill you!" Dia shoved Pila away.

"Curse you child. I'll kill you!" Pila launched herself at Yohane.

Dia intercepted her, with a dagger to her heart. Pila fell to the ground, blood gushing out all over the ground. Within seconds, she was dead.

"Are you alright?" Dia turned to look at Yohane.

"Y-yeah... t-thank you..." Yohane mumbled.

"You weren't lying... she truly did put a spell on me..." Dia whispered.

Yohane approached her slowly, "Princess, may I remove the rest of the spell? She may be dead, but her spell remains."

"You may." Dia nodded.

Yohane grabbed her like before and recited the rest of the spell. When she finished, she fell forward and blacked out.

...

"Dia, you cannot bring a foreigner in the palace! Especially not one from _that_ kingdom!" Yohane woke to an argument.

"But, dad! She saved me!"

"I do not care! Unless you have a good reason to keep her here, get her out!"

A door slammed suddenly, causing Yohane to jump up in surprise. Dia was by her side in an instant.

"You're awake. Thank god... I was worried for a second there..." Dia mumbled as she looked Yohane over.

"Sorry... I guess I used too much magic..." Yohane apologized.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

Yohane was taken back. She didn't think the princess would care for her like that. Afterall, she was an outcast from the worst kingdom in the land.

"Princess, I should go. I am not wanted here." Yohane tried to stand up.

Dia pushed her back down, "No. Please don't go."

"But why? You're father doesn't like me..." Yohane asked.

"He might not like you, but I do." Dia whispered, a blush coating her face as she leaned down and kissed Yohane.

Yohane was frozen. She had not been expecting this. She was actually being kissed by the princess.

"I... I really like you. I know we just met and all, but I really do like you..." Dia mumbled as she pulled away.

"I like you too." Was all Yohane could manage to get out.

"Well, maybe I could get my father to let you stay. That is, if you become my girlfriend." Dia whispered in Yohane's ear.

"B-become your girlfriend?" Yohane stammered out.

Dia nodded, "Yeah. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Well, one can't refuse royalty, can they?" Yohane teased.

Dia chuckled as she leaned in for another kiss. This one was more passionate.

Let's just say, Dia's dad found out the hard way why his daughter refused to get rid of Yohane.

**The End**


	2. *Bonus*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of what they were doing before the King walked in on them so this is gonna be a sex chapter. Just ignore it if you don't like this stuff.

_Dia chuckled as she leaned in for another kiss._ _This one was more passionate._

Dia pulled Yohane closer to her, deepening the kiss as she did. Yohane sunk into her embrace and kissed back greedily. She had never in her life thought this would happen.

But, to be honest, she never thought she'd get to kiss someone romantically in her life either. Yohane didn't have high expectations of life, so that made this all the more enjoyable.

"Shall we go farther?" Dia whispered as they pulled away.

"Farther?" Yohane asked, a little confused.

"Sex?" Dia clarified.

Yohane blushed even brighter than she had been from the kiss. She may have had a childhood deprived of almost all learning, but she knew about this topic.

"Y-you sure? What if someone comes in?" Yohane was hesitant.

"No one will. I am not to be disturbed until dinner. We have hours before then." Dia promised.

Yohane nodded slowly, "If you're sure no one will come in then I guess we can."

"You seem hesitant," Dia pointed out.

Yohane glanced at her feet, "I've never done something like this before..."

"I'll guide you, don't be afraid." Dia whispered soothingly into Yohane's ear.

"Okay. Please go slow..." Yohane mumbled quietly, her face flushing red even more.

Dia smiled as she kissed Yohane on the head, "I will."

Dia took the lead as she started to slowly undress Yohane and herself. After they were both naked, it got a lot more embarrassing for Yohane.

"So innocent, aren't we?" Dia teased as she leaned in and pecked Yohane on the lips again.

"It's not my fault!" Yohane protested.

"Of course not." Dia chuckled, "May I begin?"

Yohane nodded, "Y-yeah."

Dia started off by kissing Yohane on the cheek, before kissing down her face to her neck. Dia lightly kissed it. She knew better than to leave a mark.

Dia brought a hand up and cupped Yohane's cheek with it. She leaned up and connected their lips once again. This time she pushed her tongue in. Yohane's tongue met hers. As they pulled away, saliva trailed between their tongues.

"I'm going to start getting a bit more sexual now. If it makes you uncomfortable tell me. I'll stop." Dia stated as she cupped one of Yohane's breasts with her free hand, "I'll start here, okay?"

"Okay..." Yohane mumbled out as she shivered from the touch.

Dia brought her other hand down and cupped the other breast. She lowered her face down to one of them and started licking it. She stayed away from Yohane's nipple though. Dia wanted to tease her first.

Yohane let out quiet moans as Dia started to rub her cold fingers over her nipple. It was antagonizing to wait for Dia to stop her teasing, but Yohane wanted this moment to last for as long as it could so she put up with it.

"D-Dia... please..." Yohane couldn't take the wait anymore.

"Okay." Dia responded, before she stopped her teasing and licked Yohane's nipple. Yohane covered her mouth to keep her noise down. She didn't want someone to hear and investigate.

Dia sucked on her nipple and lightly bit it, before moving over to the other one. Yohane was moaning quietly. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused as Dia continued. Yohane knew she was starting to get wet down there.

"Are you okay?" Dia asked as she pulled away.

Yohane nodded and removed her hands from her mouth, "Yeah..."

"Can I move to down there?" Dia asked next.

"S-sure..." Yohane mumbled out, her face as red as could be.

Dia slowly kissed her way down Yohane's naked body until she reached her private area.

"You're already this soaked?" Dia teased as she ran a finger gently over Yohane's clit.

Yohane shivered and tensed up at the touch. Dia did it a few more times, enjoying watching Yohane flinch each time.

"I'm not going to put it in yet, so don't worry." Dia promised as she started to rub Yohane's clit, this time drawing it out for minutes at a time.

Yohane arched her back slightly and moaned in pleasure at the touch. She was enjoying it a lot. But, Dia kept stopping and waiting a few minutes before starting again.

"What are you doing?" Yohane asked as she did it again.

"I'm not letting you get to your limit yet. We've only just begun." Dia explained and she kissed Yohane on the lips passionately.

"Just begun?" Yohane repeated, worried she wouldn't last long enough for Dia's wishes.

"If you need to stop at all we can. Don't force yourself. But, I have a little more I'd like to do to you first." Dia explained as she kissed her again.

Dia went back to rubbing down there, enjoying the muffled moans coming out of Yohane as they kissed. Dia's fingers were soaked in seconds. Yohane was really wet down there now. And Dia, though she wouldn't admit it, she was starting to feel herself dripping now too.

"Can I put them in?" Dia asked, looking up at Yohane.

"W-will it hurt?" Yohane asked quietly.

Dia nodded, "A little, but you'll forget about it quickly."

"I-I'm ready. Go slow..." Yohane mumbled.

"I will." Dia promised as she kissed Yohane again.

The moment their lips connected, she inserted a single finger. Yohane moaned in pain and pleasure. Dia muffled the moans by kissing her. She knew it would get loud now that she was in.

"I'm gonna move it now." Dia whispered as she broke the kiss for a breath.

Dia slowly moved her finger back and forth inside Yohane. She continued to kiss the girl to keep her moans at bay. As time went by, Dia slowly sped up her finger, even adding another inside Yohane as well. Yohane noticed she had started to move her lower body unconsciously to the rhythm of Dia's movements.

It didn't take long before Yohane arched her back and let out a low moan. She had reached her climax. Dia pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, staring intently at Yohane as she did so.

"May I clean you up now?" Dia asked in a seductive voice.

Yohane nodded, bracing herself slightly. Dia moved her head to in between Yohane's legs and started licking off the juices that were flowing down. Yohane moaned in pleasure as she did so.

After Dia finished she looked back at Yohane, "Do you wanna do it now?"

"You want me to?" Yohane asked, eyeing Dia's legs where there was some of her wetness running down.

"Please..." Dia pleaded, unable to bear her arousal for much longer.

"Trade places then," Yohane stated as she got up.

They did so and then Yohane started. She copied Dia in rubbing her fingers over her clit. Dia squirmed and moaned. She hadn't had been left untouched during sex like this before. Normally she was the one on the receiving end.

Yohane smirked as she moved her head down to look at Dia's parts in all their glory.

"Can I use my tongue instead?" Yohane asked.

"Sure, just please... I need you..." Dia was getting desperate, she couldn't bear it anymore.

Yohane licked over Dia's clit, letting her get used to the feeling. After a few seconds, she opened Dia up with her fingers and plunged her tongue in. Yohane slowly and methodically started moving her tongue in and out of Dia.

Dia clamped her hands over her mouth as she moaned and rocked her hips. Yohane sped up a little, but not much. She was enjoying this sight.

After a few minutes, Yohane felt a warm sensation on her face and pulled away. She licked the juices off her face and then cleaned the rest of them up off of Dia.

"Did you enjoy it?" Yohane asked as she crawled over to Dia's side.

"Yes... and did you?" Dia responded.

Yohane nodded, "Very much. Why don't you rest. You seem exhausted."

Dia nodded and mumbled something inaudible. Yohane chuckled and kissed her on the head. Dia was asleep within seconds. Yohane closed her eyes and followed her.

A few minutes later, the King came to check on if Dia had gotten rid of Yohane from the palace. He quickly shut the door and left them be, his face red. He went to his wife and announced that it appeared that Dia had found a new suitor, who once again was not a male.


End file.
